1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for providing an interworking service with a peripheral device in a mobile communication terminal, or Mobile Station (MS). More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for selecting wireless connectivity for interworking with a peripheral device in an MS.
2. Description of the Related Art
As wireless communication technology develops further, wireless connectivity protocols also develop that provide an interworking service between an MS and a peripheral device. For example, developed wireless connectivity protocols include, for example, Bluetooth, ZigBee, and Ultraband WideBand (UWB), which are available for providing the interworking service between the MS and the peripheral device.
In the developed wireless connectivity protocols, a transmission distance and bandwidth capable of supporting a service are fixed as illustrated in FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating transmission distances and bandwidths of wireless connectivity protocols.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a UWB 100 supports transmission distances of 1 to 10 meters and bandwidths of 100 Mbps to 1 Gbps.
A Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) 110 supports transmission distances of 10 to 100 meters and bandwidths of 1 to 100 Mbps.
Bluetooth protocol 120 supports transmission distances of 1 to 10 meters and bandwidths of about 5 Mbps.
ZigBee protocol supports transmission distances of a few centimeters to 10 meters or more and bandwidths less than 1 Mbps.
As described above with respect to FIG. 1, serviceable transmission distances and bandwidths are fixed in conventional wireless connectivity technology. Therefore, when an application program provides an interworking service with a peripheral device, a wireless connectivity protocol that is to be used for service provision is fixed depending on the type of service.
Thus, either MSs are limited in driving the application program or resources are unnecessarily wasted to provide an interworking service with a peripheral device. For example, when a channel state between the MS and the peripheral device cannot provide Bluetooth, the MS cannot provide an interworking service with a peripheral device until an application program is used that has a wireless connectivity protocol fixed to Bluetooth. Further, MSs may continuously attempt interworking with the peripheral device through Bluetooth, thereby wasting resources.